Rose's petals Elizabeth
by Step.On.Me2389
Summary: Elizabeth was accused for the death of her best friend the only place to go is with the Cullens. Rosalie wants her for her daughter and her love werewolf Owen wants her to stay human. Will she choose to be with Rosalie forever or Owen? READ!plz
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and wrote this. Sorry. Its not my best work **

Chapter 1

Rosalie

I sat back on the couch listening to Edward play the piano. It was Bella's lullaby and though Bella never got tired of the song it was driving me crazy. I pushed myself on to Emmett trying to block the sound. I was in my normal annoyed mood. "Edward you know what I am thinking right?" I asked. Edward barely looked up from the piano. "Yes" he said softly. Bella turned her Red eyes onto me. They were slowly turning gold from the passing days. "Then stop!" I yelled throwing the closest thing to me. It happens to be a nice glass plate. Jacob the dog was over to play with beautiful little Renesmee and had left a mess. For once I was grateful for this. I had a weapon.

I threw the plate with all my strength at Edwards head. Bella caught it though. She caught it and threw it back at me. She had terrible aim. "Do not touch a hair on Edwards head!" She yelled. Edward stopped playing and moved over to Bella's side. "Calm down Bell I would never." Emmett played with a piece of my golden hair. Twirling it around his big finger.

"Baby don't get mad but you have temper problems." He said. I pulled away from him. "I do not!" I yelled. Storming off. I nearly knocked over little Renesmee. She quickly pushed her hand against my cheek filling my mind with her memory. It was of her in her cabin in the forest. The one close to are house. The one given to Edward and Bella. Renesmee was in her bed the blanket up to her neck. Bella sat next to her, playing with her Red hair that matched Edwards. Edward sat on the other side of the bed singing Renesmee Bella's lullaby. I could feel Renesmee's happiness and her feeling of being safe and love. That what I saw.

She pulled back and the memory went with it. Her brown eyes that matched Bella's when she was human and not a vampire were shinning. "You like Aunty Rose?" she asked smiling her pretty teeth. How could I still be bitter? "Of course I did" Edward chuckled he saw my weakness for this girl and her brown eyes. Renesmee smiled then ran to her mother throwing herself in her arms. She buried her small face into Bella's pretty hair.

I wanted that. I wanted some little girl who looked like me to run to me and hold me like that. I wanted a child more then anything. Maybe that was why I disliked Bella so much back in the day. Because she was willing to give up everything for Edward. Because she would give up being human. I would never choose this life if I had the chance to make that decision up. Not even for Emmett. I knew Edward was listening by the way his face seem glassy.

"Stop listening to my thoughts!!!!" I yelled getting ready to fling the couch at him. "Baby" Emmett said lazily. He pulled be into his huge chest. "Relax" he once more went back to playing with my hair. "But-"Jasper came running down the stairs. Alice behind him. They ran at that inhuman speed. By the look on Alice face she was having a vision. "She sees something." Jasper said bringing Alice to the couch. She sat down and stared to space.

Esme came into the living room. "Vision" Bella explain. Esme nodded then sat next to Alice. I could see Edward watching what Alice was seeing. I wanted to know. My bite my lip trying to be patient. I would of snap if little Renesmee didn't slip her small hand into mine. I looked down into those huge eyes and stop my little temper. Eventually Alice pulls out the vision and looks directly at me. She shakes her head confuse. "I-I saw you Rosalie holding a child a human child calling her Elizabeth. You loved her and Emmett you looked proud and and" Alice leaned back on the couch even though vampires never sleep Alice looked tired.

Jasper put his arm around her and patted her spiky head. I looked at Esme who had a frown on her kind face. "Why was Rosalie hugging a human?" Bella asked the question everyone was thinking. Edward played with her hair unaware he was doing so while he read Alice thoughts. "The blonde wants to hug a human? Shocker!" Said a voice I had learned to hate. "Filthy mutt. Go back to the dog house." I said to Jacob as he walked into the house totally okay with the fact that he was walking into a vampire's home.

"Hey Blonde want to know a new joke?" he asked picking up Renesmee and swinging her around. Her eyes widen with joy. I crossed my arms and said nothing. The dog took that as an invite. "What did the blonde do when she heard on the news that over 90% of accidents occur at the home?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes and leaned against Edward. "What????" asked Renesmee. "She moved" Jacob said. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back on Alice and not on my urge to bite Jacob in half.

Alice

Who was that shadow. Some pretty girl. With golden hair and deep brown eyes. She looked pale but happy in Rosalie's arms. She was human no doubt. That what made this Vision confusing. Why would Rosalie hug a human? It bugged me to now end. Jacob told a stupid blond joke. I loved Jacob's jokes. Even if they bugged the hell out of Rosalie. I planed to push this vision behind me but unforatunaly my family would not let me. I tried to disappear in Jaspers arms. Loving his every touch.

"Alice please tell me what is going on!" Rosalie screamed. She flipped her beautiful blond hair over her shoulder. A sure sign she was getting angry. Bella sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. She was getting tired of Rosalie's voice to. "Leave Alice alone." She said looking up at me a smile on her face. Edward stiffen probably over something Rosalie thought.

"Tell me another joke Jacob!!!" Renesmee said. She looked so hopeful and innocent in Jacobs's huge arms. I use to hate the fact that I could not see Renesmee future and worse when I could not read Bella's Future when she was pregnant with her. Torture! But now I was over it and loved the redhead more then anything! "Alice?" Asked Esme her worried face made me sad. "I do not know that's the problem all I know is that Rosalie loved this human and that her name was Elizabeth I don't know now can I just relax?" I asked. The moment I said that I felt bad. "I KNOW!!" I yelled jumping up making Bella fall onto Jasper lap. "Sorry" she said jumping up as quickly as she can. She ran to Edwards arms and snuggled there. I could hear Edward whisper sweet things in her ear.

"What?" asked Emmett smiling at Rosalie who looks like she could tear someone's head off at the moment. "Lets go shopping." I saw all the guys and Bella flinch like I had caused them some pain. "It will make me feel all happy!!" I said grabbing Bella's hand. If she were still human I would have crushed every bone in her hand. "I don't know usually when you take me shopping I end up with so much clothes that I know I will never wear again." I made a puppy dog pout and flutter my eyelashes. "Please!" I begged. Edward laughed under his breath making Bella angry. _Please Edward the best brother in the world!!! _I thought knowing Edward would hear my thoughts. _It would make me so happy if you could make Bella go! She listens to you. Please! _Edward laughed harder. "Has Bella ever listened to a word I have said?"

I never stop being. "Oh for Pete sake just go all ready it's not that hard!" yelled Rosalie. Bella narrowed her eyes. She still looked like a kitty trying to be a tiger even though she was now that tiger. "I will go if you want me to" Edward said. Kissing her neck. Jasper faked a cough. "Ew get a room" Emmett says turning on the TV. "Fine" Bella said. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "YEAH!"

"Want to come with mommy to the mall Nessie?" Bella asked her daughter who was falling asleep in Jacobs's warm werewolf hands. "Just leave the kiddo here. I will watch her." Emmett said smiling at Renesmee. "I will make sure she is safe" said Esme laughing knowing we trust Emmett with a child was like trusting a kid to watch a kid. "Thanks Esme!" I said kissing her cheek I then pulled Rosalie and Bella out the house and into the raining outdoors. "I drive!" I said.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth

I try to brush my goldish hair the best I could. My friend use to be jealous of my hair. I wish they take it. I was only 14 and I all ready hated my body. I did not think I was ugly but I was not a super model. I grabbed my toothbrush with some mint toothpaste on it and brushed the shit out my teeth. "Lizzy you coming?" Called mom from downstairs. I could smell the Bacon and Pancakes waiting for me in the small kitchen. "Wait mom!" I yelled. I spit and put away my toothbrush.

"Elizabeth!" She called once more. "I'm coming!" I yelled running into the kitchen. "Mom patient is a virtue." I plop down at the kitchen table and began drowning my pancakes in syrup. "You're going to kill yourself if you eat all that sugar. " My annoying brother Alexander said. "And you're never going to get a date." I said back "now that we stated the obvious let me take years off my life in piece."

Mom gave me a look the be-nice-or-else look. I crossed my eyes. "Wise ass" she muttered. I said nothing only went back to enjoying my breakfast. "Oh Hun once your done call Sarah back she called." Sarah was my best friend in the whole world. We have known each other since I don't know forever! "Cool" I said getting up and grabbing the cordless phone. "Do not get syrup all over the phone I need to call someone later." Alex called from the kitchen as I walked to the living room. "Don't count on it!" I yelled back. "Elizabeth!" Mom called. I sat down on are white couch dialing Sarah's number. I remember dad getting this couch. "Its going to get all dirty white couches never last!" I had said and yet the couch has held up. The couch also made the room seem brighter then the old brown one we had. It made rainy forks seem bright. It was magical.

"Hello?" said someone on the line. It was Sarah's mom. She sounded very jumpy I thought nothing of it. "Um hey Mrs. Harrison is Sarah there?" "Hello um Carrie?" "No Elizabeth." "Oh sorry here she is."

I felt my body turn with dread what was wrong with Mrs. Harrison she was usually a friendly women. "Hello?" Sarah asked she sounded fairly normal. "Um hey you called." "SAVE ME!" Sarah yelled on the other end. "I need to get out this house want to go to the mall?" I shrugged my shoulder I could careless for shopping. "Hey mom!" I yelled. "Yeah?" she called from the kitchen. "Can I go to the mall" there was silence. Mom was thinking. "Yep Alex can you give your sister a ride?" he let out an annoyed sound. "Thank you" I yelled. "Meet you there."

Bella

I was being slowly killed. I was sure Alice was trying to find a way to kill me. "What you think about this shirt?" "Gay" Rosalie said looking fairly angry. She was all ready pissed at the cashier at the last store we went to. He was nearly begging Rosalie for her number. "For the last time I am married!!! Happily!" She yelled the cashier shook his head staring into Rosalie's beautiful face. "I don't care!" She had lost it there. She nearly killed him if Edward was not there he might be. I walked over to Edward who to looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Hey handsome can I get your number?" I asked wrapping my arms around Edwards's waist. "You can have anything you like" he said the corners of his lips were turned up in a smile. I tried my best to let down my shield so he could read my mind. _Anything?_ He laughed kissing my eyelids. "Anything" I moved my head so he would miss my eyes and get my lips. We kissed in front of the story for a good 10 minutes letting each other lose themselves in one and other. We would have kept going if not for Angela.

"Oh my god! Bella swan? I mean um Bella Cullen." She ran into the store her mother smiled and waved at me before leaving the store giving her daughter some time to catch up with an old friend. "I thought you died!" She said throwing herself at me. She smelled nice. My throat burn but I refuse to kill the one friend I actually liked in my high school. She thought I had died. In a way I did. She looked me over noticing the difference. My eyes were almost the golden color the Cullen eyes color and my skin was as pale as soon. Because I was a vampire I had became beautiful not like Rosalie but enough to get attention from guys.

"You look different." She said. One thing I loved about Angela she never said anything that made us both uncomfortable. "Yeah I know." I said holding Edward's hand tight. I still stronger then him being a new born and all. He wince. "Sorry" I whispered to low for human ears. He smiled. "Hello Angela. How have you been?" Her eyes widen. She to be aware of Edwards looks. "Good." She said she turn to me and smiled. "I heard you had a baby girl." Her face went confused. Wondering how long I have been pregnant. Not long at all. Not even 9 months like a normal person.

"Yeah she's beautiful." I said trying not to brag about the love of my life (besides Edward of course.). "I beat." She said smiling that kind open smile. "I would like to see her sometime." She said. I thought about Angela around my baby. Her holding her gentle. "Of course call me anytime." I said. She squeezed my hand and left me. I let out the breath I was holding in. though I didn't need air I liked to breath.

"I like Angela." Edward said turning me around to face him. "Always has a sweet thought. Never mean. Never." I touched Edwards face gentle. "YOU are too sweet." I was about to lean in and kiss him when I heard Alice let out a yelp. It was quiet. To low for normal humans ears but I heard. Edward turned his face and looked at some girl. She was a very pretty girl. No a beautiful girl. She had this brown hair that had gold in it. Curling gentle at the bottom. She had these big Brown eyes that where a chocolate color. She had eyelashes long and dark that made her eyes seem prettier then they all ready were. She was small and tiny. But you could tell when she was older she would have a line of men following her. She also had the most riches blood I have ever smelled. It made my throat burn. If I was a normal new born she would be dead now. But I had more self control. I smiled at her and she smiled back. That's when I realize why Alice had yelped at the sight of this girl. She was the girl in Alice vision. The one hugging Rosalie. The human.

Elizabeth

"What are you looking at?" Sarah asked looking into the store. "Whoa his H-O-T hot!" she was looking at the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He must be 17 maybe 18. He had long copper hair that flew gentle in the AC. He had the most golden eyes ever that made me scared and curious at the same time. He was pale and tall. Cat like. He could kill someone with his look but that was not who I was looking out. It was the girl in his arms the one he seemed to be protecting though she look she could kill someone herself.

She had beautiful brown hair and her eyes were reddish gold which it self was strange. She to was pale. She was beautiful. She stared at me like she knew me. I was sure I didn't know her. I could never forget that beauty. She looked kind and deadly at the same time. She held my gaze for a while. "Hello earth to Elizabeth" Sarah said grabbing my arms and shaking me. The beautiful girl smiled and looked at the handsome man. Freeing me from her gaze.

"What?" I asked. Sarah curled a piece of her dark black hair a habit she has when she is either thinking or annoyed. "What the fuck." She said stealing glances of the handsome man. "Why is everyone model like in that store?" She smiled a warm smile at the handsome man. That is when I notice the beautiful other 2 girls. One was like a ballerina as she walked gracefully towards the kind brown head beauty. "Bella?" she said the brown head. She smiled and nodded her head. I was confused. The beautiful ballerina with the spiky black hair had the same eyes as the handsome man.

"Rosalie!" the ballerina said to the most beautiful women I have ever witness it made me feel butt ugly. With her golden blond hair. And yet she had pale skin and golden eyes like the rest. How can all these beautiful people look so different and similar in the same time? The drop dead gorgeous girl by the name of Rosalie threw me an angry look that made me shiver. "Bitch" said Sarah staring down Rosalie. "Ugh why won't that hot guy look at me?"

I was still shaken up from that strange look so I was complete honest. "Hello Sarah he is with that girl. Please do not do anything stupid. Besides I think I see a ring there most likely married to each other." Sarah made an ugly face at me. "Thanks Lizzy for all the confidence. I can not compete with that." She said throwing hateful glance at that Bella. "Please don't do that." I said before I knew it. "Why?" Sarah asked confused to. I looked at the Bella. The handsome guy whispered something in her ear that made her smile. At me? Was she smiling at me? She was. I smiled back. "Come on" said Sarah clearly annoyed. She pulled me away from the store.

Edward

_OMG he is soooo hot I wonder if he would leave that pretty girl for me. She is not that pretty anyway. I am prettier at less I hope. Look at Elizabeth staring at that not-so-pretty girl. You would think she was good! Damn good thing I tricked Elizabeth into wearing that ugly shirt or that hot guy would be all over her. _Thought the Sarah girl. Her thought were shallow and mean and not true. No one was more beautiful then Bella even Rosalie. It made me sick. I tried to ignore her thought and focus on the Elizabeth girl who I had seen in Alice mind.

She had sweet thoughts. She thought that I was good looking but she really did not focus on me or are weird appearance. She focuses on Bella. She thought her pretty and sweet and had a motherly glow to her. I smiled pulling Bella closer to me. Smelling her hair gentle. Her smell no longer hurt me. Which I was more then happy with. "Elizabeth thinks you're beautiful and she is protecting you from that hateful girl." I whispered in her hair. She smiled at the Elizabeth girl who looked puzzled by the smile. "I like her." She said. I liked Elizabeth because Bella liked her.

"Guys can we please talk about this." Said Rosalie breaking the beautiful moment I was having with Bella. "No I do not want to talk about your problem with Alice vision." "GET OUT MY HEAD EDWARD" if only I could. "That was the girl." Alice said looking for Elizabeth. "That is the girl from my vision. She is so sweet. I want to be here friend." "Me to" said Bella pulling out my arms and going to Alice.

My arms felt cold from where she left me. I wanted her back. _Edward can we please go talk to her?_ Alice thought as Rosalie pouted in the corner of the store. "Why is it up to me?" I asked picking up a shirt that said you wish you were as cute as me. I thought of beautiful Renesmee at home running around are cabin the woods with this shirt on. I wanted to buy it. Bella saw it to and smiled at me. "She needs it." "HELLO CAN I?" Alice said ripping shirt out my hands. I felt a growl escape. "Fine" I said "But do not tell her anything you hear me!" "Yes Edward we will behave." I pulled Bella into my arms kissing her neck then moving to her lips pressing my body against hers. "I think I might puke" Rosalie said.

I pulled away and smiled into Bella's surprised face. Turning into a vampire has not changed her one bit. She was still clumsy in a way and still so human. Truly amazing. "I love you" I said kissing her one more time. Thinking of being away from her hurt me more then she could ever know. "I love you to." She said if she had a heart it would be pounding. "Go and please behave." She smirked. "Don't I always?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett

"You see the girls have nothing to worry about." I said watching little Renesmee fling herself across the room. She was having too much fun. I wish I could join her but Esme would be mad if I flung myself at the wall I might break it. "Yeah girls worry too much." Said Jasper changing the moods so that Renesmee could calm down. "RAWR!" Renesmee said pulling back her lips to make herself look more scarier.

"Why are you rawring?" I asked flicking threw the channels not really watching anything. "Because" Nessie said jumping up on my lap. "Mommy said that if I don't behave then a scary monster will get me so I am trying to scare him away!" she said it so calmly and cute I had to smile. "Come on meatball you know your mommy's lying." Nessie shook her head sending her curls all over the place. "Mommy doesn't lie." I said nothing I only laughed and leaned back. "When can we go hunting?" "Soon" said Jasper.

Esme smiled picking up Renesmee from my lap. "Why don't we give you a bath so when mommy, daddy and your aunts comes home they will see you all pretty."

"Poor Nessie being torture." I said. Esme smiled that motherly smile then brought Renesmee to the bathroom.

Bella

I followed Elizabeth smell it was strong and sweet. I knew she was in the food court eating having some McDonald French fries and a hamburger. I still could not get over the shock of being a vampire. Alice followed behind more exited then I was. "I can not wait till-"She stopped dead and got that glassy stare vision. I waited till it was done. People stared at us. We really were a sight to see. "Elizabeth is now pale like us and has golden eyes like us she is hugging Rosalie who looks looks" Alice said her eyes became less glassy and she smiled a sad smile at me. "She is going to become a vampire?" I asked in a whispered I pictured that pretty girl with her friend so human become vampire like and the pain she would have to go through.

"Yes" Alice said. She grabbed my hand and squeezed before leading the way to the food court. I really wasn't paying attention. It was not long before we were next to Elizabeth table. I tried to not think about her as a vampire. "Hey!" Alice said smiling her wide pretty smile at the girls. I could feel Sarah's hate towards me and feel Elizabeth surprise. "Hey" She said brown eyes wide.

"Um you guys were watching us before." Alice said so blunt. Elizabeth turned red. "No we weren't I swear." I laughed touching Alice gentle. "Please Alice stop scaring them." I smiled a human smile (you know not showing too much teeth people get a little scared when we show are teeth). "Sorry about her she is in her own world." I chuckled trying to make them feel more comfortable. "Um would you like to sit with us?" Elizabeth asked looking nervously at her hands. No eye contacted. Sarah her friend was not so happy. "What!?!? Why? Who is she!!?" She yelled getting up. I saw her soda it was about to fall I quickly caught it. Opps I guess I was not going normal human speed since Elizabeth and Sarah were looking at me strange.

"I hate a mess" I said gently putting down the soda. "What do you want?" Sarah asked crossing her arms. What did we want? We were fallowing this girl because Alice had a vision that we would be hugging. We were probably caused of Elizabeth becoming a vampire in the future. I shrugged my shoulder. "Why don't you go back to your little boyfriend?" Sarah said. I felt my temper come. I grabbed Sarah's arm annoying the burning in my throat.

I had to remind myself that I could break her bones. "Watch it girl." I said narrowing my eyes. "That boyfriend is my husband and you get your greasy little eyes off of him or so help me I will-""BELLA" Alice yelled. I could feel the girl trembling in my hands. I hated being a newborn I snapped easier then normal. "Sorry" I said letting go. She fell back into her chair eyes wide with fear. I did not want that. "I am Bella Cullen and this is my sister-in-law Alice Cullen." Elizabeth smiled and got up wiping her hands on her jeans. She took my hand firmly and shook it. The burning in my throat was almost unbearable. But I liked this human she reminded me of myself.

"I am Elizabeth Miller nice to meet you." she pulled back and smiled bright. I felt myself being drawn to this girl. She turned to Alice and did the same. "I love your clothes where did you get them?" Alice beamed she almost hugged the girl. "I got them from France!!" she said pulling out her skirt for Elizabeth to see. "I might have to go to France just to get It." she said. "How long have you lived in forks?" I asked. I switched back and forth on my feet trying not to stay to still and act human like. You could not believe the annoying things humans do.

"I moved here 2 years ago. Me and Sarah knew each other from are old town." She explains. "Wow" I said. I heard Edward come behind me with my vampire's ears he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his now warm chest. (To any other human he was freezing cold but then again so was I). I could feel Sarah's jealousy. It made me happy. He kissed my neck then looked at the girls through my hair. "Hello" he said smiling. I could hear Sarah's heart pound hard. "I am afraid we have not been introduced." Elizabeth got over the shock of Edward. "I am Elizabeth Miller and this is my friend Sarah Harmen." Edward smiled at Sarah. It was warm and inviting. I did not have to read Sarah's mind to know she hated Elizabeth for making Edward smile at her.

"I am Edward Cullen here to get my wife. Bella love?" he asked kissing my jaw I could feel my dead heart pound. "Yes Edward?" "Time to go are daughter is waiting for us." "Yeah can we hurry up?" Rosalie said carrying Alice's bags. "Fine" I turned to Elizabeth and smile. "If you see me around feel free to say hi." Elizabeth eyes light up. "I will hold you to it." I shake her hand again before walking away. "I have a feeling were going to be great friends" Alice said pulling Elizabeth into a hug. "Um I hope so" "BYE!" Alice called before we walked out the food court.

Elizabeth

I waved goodbye to Bella, Alice, Edward and even Rosalie. I could not believe that juts happened I wondered why I was so special. Why someone so beautiful would want to talk to me. Sadly Sarah was not too happy about this. "Freaks" she said. "Freaks your scared of." I said sitting back down. My legs were killing me. I wonder how they could just stand there so still once in a while twitching. I thought about Alice hug and how wonderful she had smell. She was so sweet and so was Bella. Edward was a true gentleman to who respect and adored his wife. I could tell.

"They did not scare me!" she yelled slamming her fist on the table. "Ok all right they did not scare you." Sarah still looked shaken up. She grabbed her coke and took a long sip of it. "Why were they talking to us anyway? There like 17 18 or whatever. Why would they want to talk to a 14 and 15?" I wonder the same but though nothing of it. I was thinking of how kind they were. I wanted to be there friend. I knew it. "Whatever Sarah I thought they were nice. I liked that Bella girl and that Alice." I got up grabbing my tray and dumping it out. Sarah got up and did the same. "They were not sweet. I hate that Bella girl. Who does she think she is?? Touching me and telling me to get my eyes off that Cullen guy thank you very much I will do whatever the fuck I want." She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and left me there by the trash can. She would not listen to me. She had her mind set on hating Bella and Alice when they were so nice.

"Excuse me" Said a deep voice. I look up to see a cute boy around 16 staring at me. He had short Black hair that was as dark as a blacktop. He had deep green eyes that changed brown slowly. He was kind of tall nothing special about that. But his face was soft. And his skin!! It was a beautiful tan color the kind that reminded me of cinnamon. He was not drop dead gorgeous like Bella's husband Edward but he was as Sarah would say hot. And he was looking at me like I was crazy. "Um what?" I asked. He pointed to the trash can I was standing in front I felt a blush come over me.

I was in the way of course. "You want me to move don't you." I said moving to my right almost killing a little girl. "Opps sorry!!" the mother gave me a dirty look. The cinnamon kid laughed throwing out his trash. "Watch it." the mother said she walked away then with the little girl on her arm. "Well that uncalled for." Said the cinnamon. "Owen" he said. "Elizabeth" Owen smiled walking back with his friends. "Hope to see you around." He said. I stood there for a good 10 minutes wondering why all of a sudden random strangers were talking to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosalie

I was beyond mad. Jacob had come over to play with Renesmee and I was okay with that but Renesmee was taking a nap and he could leave he chose however to sit around the TV and watch me try not to kill him. Did he get a kick out off me thinking deadly thought towards him? He smelled to. His smell burned my nose. "Can you take a bath mutt?" I said sinking lower in the chair. "This is how a true man smells Barbie." He said coming closer to me his arms raised so I could smell his air pits. "Get away for me before I turn you into a puzzle." Jacob only raised his arms higher.

A growl escaped through my lips. "She is in a bitchy mood Jacob if I were you I would put your arms down." Emmett said coming in the living room. I jumped up and pushed him out the way. "Ass whole" I said going into the kitchen. "I love you to baby" he said. I hated this place. I sat down at the kitchen table a prop. No one could eat in this place. Esme however was in the kitchen cleaning looking as normal as she could.

"Why are you cleaning it as clean as it can be." I said. Picking up a nearby apple throwing it high in the air. I caught it. "Charlie is coming." "Ew human." I hated humans. They were so lucky and they didn't know it. "Nice" Said Esme. She went into the fridge and opened it pulling out disgusting things. "Ew" I said once more. "Not ew it use to be really good." Said Bella coming into the kitchen. Do people live to torture me? "Oh good Bella you could tell me what to make for Charlie." "Yep" said Bella picking up some tomatoes she began to cut them. "You better make this quick." Said Esme a smile dancing on her lips. "I bet Edward could barely leave you alone for more then 2 minutes." Bella looked like she would be blushing if she was human. "Edward is obsessed with Bella and Rosalie is obsessed with the mirror."

It was a terrible insult but still I was still mad about that stupid Elizabeth girl that everyone though I would be hugging. So I took the apple and threw it at Jacob head. I made sure it would hurt him. The moment the apple meet Jacob's head it exploded all over the place. "Wow Jacob your head is really hard." Emmett said moving away from the pieces of apple. "Hello!" Bella said lifting up her hand. "I broke my hand on his big head." Jacob smiled he rubbed the spot I hit him. "Hey if you had just let me kiss you it-"A growl broke out as Edward came down the stairs Jasper behind him. "If I was there I would have broke your hard head for you." Said Edward. I rolled my eyes. The girl is a vampire she could defend herself and yet the loser kept protecting her.\

"Enough of that" said Esme. Going into the living room cleaning up the pieces of apples. Edward went to Bella side and rested his chin on the top of her head. "What is this?" Carlisle said walking into the house his hair was wet from the rain. "Jacob said something stupid Rosalie threw an apple at his head you know the usual. How was your day?" Jasper said smiling. Carlisle laughed patting Jaspers shoulder. "Busy thank you" "And I think I smell someone's human dad." Said Esme going over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. You could see the love written all over the face.

I sniffed the air and I to could smell Bella's human. He came this time with Angela. Oh great more humans. I looked at Jasper. Could he control himself? We always worried about him but he was getting better. His eyes however were near black. "I think I will go hunting." He said forcing a smile. "Want me to come?" Alice asked appearing out of thin air next to Jasper he kissed her cheek. "You want to stay though." Alice bites her lip. She was torn. "No I will go with you." She smiled then she and Jasper were gone.

Bella

"Angela!!" I yelled throwing myself on her. I sniffed her in trying to get use to her smell. "What a great surprise. Dad!" I said hugging him next. I and Charlie never were attention seeking person. So this act of emotion surprised him. I could tell though he missed me by the way he squeezed me back. "Um Bells your hurting me." He smiled as I pulled back. Charlie did not know what was going on but he was not clueless. He knew Renesmee was my daughter she had his eyes. Even if I had not had her in my belly for 9 months he knew. He knew Jacob was a wolf and that I was not the same. But good all dad doesn't ask questions he was ok with the fact that I was different.

"Sorry" I said kissing him on the cheek he blushed. "Now were is that daughter of yours?" Angela asked I smiled at her. "I will get her." I walked at human speed to Edward's room. That was where Renesmee had her naps. "Love." I said walking in. she looked so peaceful. Her thumb in her mouth it would kill me to wake her. "Love?" I said once more. I could hear her blood rushing. I kissed her cheek gentle. Renesmee out of nowhere put her hand on my face. I could see her dream. A sweet beautiful innocent dream. We were in a bright colorful meadow. Are meadow. Renesmee sat in the grass picking it. Jacob was behind her. She bit him and he would just laugh. There was a faint music in the background. My lullaby. Edward had his arm around me and we stood in the sunlight both sparkling.

In this Dream Renesmee skin looked like thousand diamonds to. Even if she could walk in the sunlight she was like me and her father in this dream. "Mommy" Her beautiful voice said. "Daddy" she got up and ran to us hugging us with all her little strength then the dream ended. I looked at Renesmee her big brown eyes were filled with sleep. "Mommy?" she asked. "Yes Nessie?" She yawned and threw herself in my arms. "Can I bite Jacob later?" I laughed kissing her little nose. "Of course but right now Grandpa and a good friend of Mommy's here. Please do not bite either of them!"

We went downstairs Nessie running along side me. "Grandpa!!" She yelled jumping into his arms. "Oh my someone is getting bigger and bigger" He gave me the I-don-not-want-to-know look. Renesmee grew up faster then most normal kids. "Hey!" said Angela walking towards Renesmee. Nessie put her face in Charlie's shirt trying to hide her face in a shy matter. "She is beautiful" Angela said. "She has your eyes Bella" Angela looked at my eyes now. So she did notice my eyes changed. Everything about me changed from my voice to the way I walked. Edward put his arm around my waist. "She has my hair." Said Edward sounding like a proud father.

"Very pretty." She said smiling. "Thank you" I said. Renesmee smiled. She pointed to a bracelet Angela had around her wrist. "Oh this you like it?" She said taking it off and giving it to Renesmee. "I beat it would look prettier on you." Renesmee slipped the bracelet around her tiny wrist. "Thank you" She said trying to catch it in the light. "Come on" Said Charlie winking at me. "I am dying here. I came her some food." Carlisle walked into the living room Esme on his arm. "Dinner is ready" She said. "Charlie I think Baseball is on later we should watch it after dinner." Carlisle said and just like that I felt like a normal family. I kissed Edward quickly then followed my dad into the Dinning room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper

I licked the blood off my lips. The deer was cold hard dead in my hands. Alice was all ready done and was just twirling around a tree. I loved that girl more then I loved blood. "Alice?" I said. "Yes?" she asked twirling faster around. "Thank you for coming with me. You could of stayed home and talk to Charlie. I know you like that." She stopped twirling around and sat across from me. She was so close. I touched her cheek gentle her eyes closed. "Jasper" She said softly. "I love you more then I love talking to Charlie. You're so important to me." I felt guilt wash over me.

How can something so sweet and so forgiving be in love with me? I had done such terrible things. Things that I would remember late at night. The problem with never sleeping is that you had too much time. Time just to think. "Stop that." Said Alice pushing me lightly. "Stop what?" I asked trying to make my face blank. You would think I would be a master at this. I did it every day in school. Pretend I was not craving those humans blood. "Stop doing that to yourself." Alice said pushing herself into my cold arms. "Why do you always doubt yourself?" she asked

I had nothing to say. I did not know why. I guess my past had left more scars ones I could not see so easily on me. I guess it had to do a little with Alice to. She was so pure and good. "You're perfect you know?" she said. Sometime I think she could read minds instead of Edward. I lifted her face towards me and gave her a gentle kiss. "Yummy" she said. "You taste like blood." She leaned in for another kiss. This one however was cut short.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. I lifted my nose towards the air taking in deep breaths. A smell filled my nose. It was not human. "Vampire?' I asked. Alice got out my arms and ran. "Alice!" I yelled I got up as quickly as I could and ran after her. "Alice stop!" I caught up to her and pulled her to a stop. "Alice we can not do anything rash! We have to tell are family first." Alice lower lip stick out slightly in a pout. "But Jasper" I pulled her in the direction of are home.

"What if there a friend?" I could sense the vampire's emotions from her. And it was filled with hate and bloodlust. "If it was friendly it will come to are home" "Fine" We ran all the way home slowing down once we came near the house. "Charlie and Angela are still here!" Alice said looking clearly happy. I swallowed the burning in my throat all ready started. _Stop it. _I told myself _you're filled with blood. You will not harm Bella's father and friend. She would be very mad and then Edward will be very mad. _Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Do not worry nothing is going to happen"

I was not about to doubt the person who saw the future. Alice pulled me into the house. "Alice, Jasper good to see you." Charlie said. He sat comfortable on the couch next to Carlisle watching some baseball game. I could feel his mood was relaxed. Even though he was surrounded by vampires. Angela also seemed at ease. She sat on the floor playing with Renesmee. Bella was next to them her head on Edward's lap. He played with her hair gently.

The rest of the family was somewhere in the house. Alice flashed her $100 smile. "Hey Charlie I missed you! Oh and Angela nice to see you to. Renesmee come give your aunty a hug." "Hey" Angela said smiling watching little Renesmee get up and throw herself in Alice's arms. I kissed the top of her head then focused my attention on bigger things. _Edward _I though _While me and Alice were hunting we ran across another vampire. As soon as Charlie and Angela leave we need to tell the family. Whoever it was. It was not friendly. _Edward nodded his head slightly showing me he heard me. "Everything okay over there?" Carlisle asked. His eyes told me he knew other wise. "Peaching" I lied hoping he understood my sarcasm. He did. I sat down next to Charlie. Pretending to be watching the game when really I was counting the seconds till Charlie left.

Alice

I am always sad to see Charlie leave. I liked when Charlie came over. And once Charlie decided he wanted to go home Angela did to. "Sorry guys." She said putting on her raincoat she kissed Renesmee on the cheek. She to has fallen in love with the little girl. "But Chief swan is my ride home." They gave each of us hugs then left into the rain outdoors.

"Okay so what happen?" Edward asked. Bella looked up at him confused. "Call down the family." Jasper said walking into the dining room. We never used this room besides talking about important decisions. I sat next to Jasper. Carlisle took his normal place at the head of the table. "Rosalie, Emmett, Esme please come here." In a blink of an eye they were in the dining room taking a seat. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Ok so explain what happened." Carlisle said after everyone was seated. "It's nothing to big." I said but Jasper shook his head his face worried. It killed me to see him so worried. "I have a feeling its nothing. We were hunting when we caught a scent of a vampire. I have no idea who it is only that it was not a happy person." This was news to me. Jasper did not tell me this. He most of felt the vampire's mood and knew this. Jasper tends to keep things from me. It bugged the hell out of me. I liked knowing things.

"So what should we do?" Rosalie asked. "I think." My eyes became watery. It became harder to see anyone. I knew I was having a vision. I sat back and got ready to watch. There I was standing there. There was someone crying near a body of water. She looked miserable. Blood was everywhere. 'No' said the girl the voice was familiar. Elizabeth.

'She can not be gone she just can't' A beautiful women with long pale hair came up to Elizabeth I could not see her face. But I knew if I did she would be smirking. Her hands I could see and they were covered in blood. 'Your next and the Cullens can not save you this time.' 'NO!!' Yelled Elizabeth backing up. 'STAY BACK! HELP!'

Then the vision was over and I could see the room again. I could see my whole family there face alert. "Elizabeth" I manage to say. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in his chest. "Not this again" Rosalie said. I could feel her anger. She was tried of this girl. "The vampire is after Elizabeth"


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N: hey guys I would really love if you left me reviews telling me what you think! Thanks)

Chapter 6

Elizabeth

I picked up the phone and dialed Sarah's number. Pressing the numbers harder then necessary. I knew Sarah loved attention. She feed off of it. I knew she could be mean I have seen her talk badly about people before but still. That was uncalled for. What she did in the mall. I had just finished talking to Owen and was looking all over the place for Sarah I thought she left me angry bout Bella and Rosalie still.

I found her eventually. She was in the food court cell phone to ear. "She is such a freak Beth why do we even hang out with her anymore?" she said in a low voice. Beth was one of my other friends. She was quiet and usually the girl we went to when I and Sarah got into one of are fight. She was like no man land. She never chooses a side. "Beth just listen and pretend you agree okay? Well she was like in love with that Bella girl I told you about. Yeah yuck. She was also standing by the trash can for like 30 minutes talking to some guy. Yeah. Can you say slut?"

I felt my blood rush. Anger pretty much swallowed me. I pulled the cell phone out of her dirty hands pressing the END button. "Hey!" yelled Sarah. "I was using that." I threw the nice cell phone onto the dirty ground. "Have fun time finding a ride home." I said walking away.

You see Sarah has done this before. Last year we crashed my brother's bowling party. I had on a cute baby blue dress and I have to say I thought I looked good! Well so did all those boys. They paid no attention to Sarah and surprise! She gets pissed. She spread a rumor even. Say I took all those guys into the locker rooms and made out with all of them! After about a week of fighting she said her sorry in tears and we became friends again. She was doing not going to do this crap again.

Now at home I was ready to scream my head off at her. "I like Sarah she's hot" Said Alex he was eating cereal even though it was 7pm. "Shallow witch" I said calling her cell when she didn't pick up her house cell. "Damn it she won't pick up" The door bell chose to ring then only adding to my frustration. "You will get it" Alex said smiling. "Ugh! Fine" I said. I went to the door phone tugged in between my shoulder and my ear. I manage to open the door like this and almost pinched myself when I saw who was at my door.

Bella and Rosalie stood there in my doorway there beauty could blind someone. Rosalie had annoyed looking pout on her gorgeous face. It made me wonder how many men tried to make her smile at them. Bella had a kind inviting look to her. "Who is it?" asked Alex walking into the living room. His jaw dropped. I was more then surprise that he did not just pass out. "There my..." What were they to me? I wanted them to be my friends but I didn't know them that well. Besides Rosalie looked like she hated me right now

"Were here friends." Said Bella winking at me. I also caught Rosalie roll her eyes. "Well any friends if my little sister is a friend of mine." He said squeezing between the girls draping his arms around them. He was brave. I could never touch them. I was scared that they would just disappear. They look to unreal. un human. He was also brave because Rosalie look like she could break his arms at the moment. "Whoa! Easy there boy there married." Bella looked like she was blushing but there was no red in her creamy white skin. "Sorry" she said though by the dreamy look in her eyes when she looked down I could tell she was not sorry. She loved that Edward guy more then life it self. I could see that.

"Oh well then." Alex said looking miserable and embarrassed. He took his arms off my friends and went back into the kitchen looking like a dog with his tail in between his legs. "Sorry about Alex." I said sitting down on my couch. Bella and Rosalie did the same. "Its ok he seems nice." Bella said. "More like gross." Rosalie said. She picked up her hair and draped it on the head of my couch. Her hair looked like a golden waterfall against my to-white couch. I wish I could have her hair or even a little of her beauty.

Bella

I looked at Rosalie's beautiful hair then looked at Elizabeth's. Her hair was darker. Like a mix between Rosalie's hair and Emmett's. Now that I looked at them next to each other I notice that they had a lot of features a like. If Emmett and Rosalie could have a baby girl it would look like Elizabeth. "My god you guys look so much alike." Rosalie and Elizabeth looked at me like I had two heads. "No really. Wow!" I said Elizabeth looked at Rosalie then looked at her feet.

"Whatever Bella" Rosalie said but I saw that some of her anger and bitterness leave her slowly. Very slowly. "Yeah whatever. We have bigger things to talk about." I and Rosalie came here for one reason. To save her. We had to convince Elizabeth to stay with us or something. Anything. As long as we could have her close. At less till the vampire left. The one with the pale hair. But the how can we get Elizabeth to come with us. Complete strangers. It was the first thing you learned in Kindergarten. Don't go anywhere with strangers. But we had to save her. Some reason I knew we had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosalie

I looked at Elizabeth and felt my cold heart warm up a little. This human looked like me. She could have passed as my daughter. Isn't that what I wanted most in this world? A daughter? Ever since Renesmee was born I had longed and wished for a daughter. I had to save this girl. It was the first time I had this feeling. This feeling of being needed. Like a child would look up to her parents. Elizabeth needed me to get her out of trouble. Well she needed all of us. Now I had to convince her to come stay with us.

"Elizabeth I like you." I said leaning back. She and Bella's eyes widen. Gosh guys way to support me. "Really?" asked Elizabeth I saw the hope flash in her eyes. "Really?" asked Bella I saw the disbelief in hers. Now I was getting annoyed. Couldn't they just be happy and not doubt everything that came out my mouth???

"Yes really." I snapped. They both looked taken back. _Calm thoughts_ I said trying not to fling into one of my rages. "Oh well that is nice." Elizabeth said cautiously. "Very" Bella said narrowing her eyes untrusting. "Elizabeth why not have a sleep over. Are house this weekend?" Again they looked taken back. But Bella understood what I meant. We had to get Elizabeth to are house were she could at less stand a chance against that vampire. "Um why would you want a sleep over with me? A random stranger?" she asked. Damn she was right. This looked probably all crazy to her.

Here we were vampires and all. We must look nuts to her. I mean we knew her in less then a day well if you did not count Alice's vision. "Um never mind" I said getting up grabbing Bella's hand. "Were leaving and will not bother you." Elizabeth looked torn. "Bye" I said pulling Bella out the house.

Elizabeth

What had just happen? How could all of sudden I was invited to a sleep over with older beautiful people? It was beyond me. I all I knew was I ruined my chances. I should of said awesome or something but instead I sat there mouth open. Well who could blame me? Rosalie hated me I was sure of it and now she likes me. What made her change? Bella looked just as surprised to! So it wasn't just me.

That week was a strange one. Sarah ignored me but I could careless. Has this ever happen to you? Let's say your friend tells you about a movie and you never heard about it before. Then BAM! Every where you look that movie is. That's the same way it was. Every where I went I say the Cullen's. They always stop to talk and soon I really was becoming friends with them. Everyone but Rosalie who seemed to be bio polar.

She did not say a word to me! Whatever I was over it. But the biggest surprise was from Owen. You know the hotty by the trash can. I saw him in Social studies. "Everyone we have a new student Owen Black." Said the bald headed teacher. And there he was. Owen Black stood there in the doorway. He winked at me then walked to his seat only two seats behind me. I could feel his eyes burning the back of my head. I could also feel Sarah staring at me.

She was not too happy with the fact that I seemed not to need her. "Now everyone choose a partner. We are doing a project on…" he drummed his hand on a nearby book making a drum roll. "Countries!! Hold back your excitement please. Now everyone choose a partner then I will come around and make you pick out of the hat the country you will be researching. Got it?" we nodded everyone trying to find there friend.

Sarah gave me dirty look. We always worked together. Now we had no one. She smiled out of nowhere. She got up swiftly and walked towards Owen shaking her hips more then needed. "Hey Owen want to work with me?" Owen was going to say yes. I was sure of it. "Sorry but I think I have someone in mind." He said getting up walking towards me. Sarah looked like she saw a flying pig. I bet I didn't look any better. "Hey Elizabeth mind if I work with you." my mouth would not work so I nodded.

"Sarah do you have a partner?" Asked are teacher she shook her head slowly. "It would seem like I don't" she said. I only smiled turning towards Owen who looked beyond cute at that moment smiling back at me.

Edward

I had Renesmee in my arms. Her small body was cruelled in my hands. Her eyes closed her breathing steady. How could she belong to me? This beautiful innocent little girl. I looked up at Bella who was trying to learn a dance from Alice. (Not well she maybe a vampire but she still had her clumsiness in her) Bella face was red with embarrassed. "Sorry again Emmett I did not mean to hit you so hard." Emmett turned his head to side showing Bella he would not talk to her.

Emmett was ashamed. Him being the strongest knocked out by little old Bella. Bella was dancing when Emmett walked out of the kitchen unaware of the danger around him. He walked to close to Bella who knocked him into the wall on accident. Being still fairly new she was still strong. She broke the wall with Emmett's body. She also broke some of Emmett's male pride. "He will get over it." Alice said. "Ok now Bella time for a slow dance. Edward could you be ever so kind and help us?" I put Renesmee gentle on the couch careful not to wake her.

Then went over to Bella putting my hands on her waist pulling her close to me. "Oh boy" said Emmett under his breath._ If you guys start to make out I AM out. _ He though I stuck my tongue out at him. "I said nothing" he said. "Of course you didn't" Bella said laughing her sweet laugh. I looked into her beautiful face and thought how could SHE belong to me? She rested her head against my shoulder. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you –" _Edward a new werewolf family _thought Jasper as he ran down the stairs.

"What werewolf family?" I asked pulling away from Bella. I wanted her back but choose to fight of the feeling. "Jacob's father's brother is moving into forks. With his son. A possible werewolf." Jasper said kissing Alice gentle on the cheek. "So?" said Emmett. "There are a lot of werewolves around here why worry about this one?" I all ready heard what Jasper knows and it wasn't pretty.

"Jacob's uncle is anti vampires. He used to kill them back when he was young. The boy may just be as bad." I explained. I saw in Bella's eyes panic. She looked at Renesmee with worry. I hated to see her like this. "And we have that vampire on top of it. The one after Elizabeth." Alice said looking into the future. "Oh no." She said "I can not see Elizabeth's future anymore it's all fuzzy." Bella touched Alice arm gentle. We all knew what that meant. Elizabeth would be around werewolves. "Do you know the name of the werewolf son?" Emmett asked finally realizing the danger we were in. not only did we have a vampire to worry about we had this werewolves.

"Yes" Jasper said rubbing Alice back in a calming gesture. "Owen Black"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Jacob I sat in the Cullen's house beautiful Renesmee on my legs as I bounced her up and down. She looked more then happy. I loved this little girl and she loved me. She looked up to me and some day in the future we will love each other more. The vampire smell no longer burned my nose but it still annoyed me when Edward came close to me. He smiled. "You know that bugs me" I said he laughed. "I know." Jackass. "Well besides annoying the crap out of me what do you want bloodsu- I mean Edward." Bella jumped down between me and Edward pushing herself in Edwards's arms. "We have a problem with your uncle." Rosalie said walking into the room Emmett close by. "Oh my god I didn't know Barbie dolls could speak" I said Renesmee and Bella laughed quietly to themselves. "What about my uncle?" I asked. "Your uncle is Anti-vampire and he is moving here with his son is that even safe?" Jasper asked Alice sat on the couch by his legs. Trying and of course not seeing the future. "Yeah Uncle Jem could be a real loser but he is not going to kill you guys." Jasper shook his head. "What about your cousin then??? Your uncle is a world known vampire hunter." "Relax" I said "I will talk to them no big deal." * * * It was however a big deal. Once I got home I knew it. Uncle Jem was yelling about something to my dad. I listen cautiously. "This place is vampire infested. We have to do something. We can not just stand her and let these vampires take over." Dad was quiet he was thinking. "The Cullen is good people my son trust them." "Why because why? He thinks one of them is pretty Listen to yourself Billy!!" Uncle Jem pounded his hand against the table. "I saw a pale haired vampire attack a human close by here. Think about my son." I and my dad think that vampires cause kids to turn into werewolves. Owen being to close to the Cullen might trigger his animal side. I listen closely as my father talked. "Jeremy that could not be the a Cullen. They are good people well as good as a vampire could get." But uncle Jem crossed his arm stubbornly. "You think this vampire family is good when they took your son's friend and turn her into a vampire?" "It is not like that. It was her choose she loved that Edward boy" Uncle Jem snorted. "Loving a leech I would rather kill myself then love one of those things. My son would never fall in love with one he is better then that." Where was Owen? I left the kitchen and went to my room. There was Owen looking through my clothes. "Hey Jacob do you have anything semi nice." I rolled my eyes as I sat down on my bed. "Like I would. Everything nice I wear gets torn up when I change. I barley own any shoes because I am forever breaking them." I said as he yanked out a torn shirt from the last time I lost my temper.

"Why are you looking through my clothes anyway? Uh hot date? Found a pretty girl in Forks?" Owen turned a deep red. "Not pretty beautiful. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen." Oh no. This was not good. He was in love with a Cullen girl. They were the most beautiful girls in all the town. They were vampires. This was not good at all. After what I heard from Owen's dad. This could be a huge problem. The only question was which one was it? Bella? Alice? Rosalie? If it is Rosalie I will kill the kid. Alice and Bella unlike Rosalie have great traits about them. I doubt Rosalie had one. "what is her name?" I asked holding my breath. "Her name is Elizabeth." he said her name like he saving it up. I nearly chocked on the air I was holding in. I started coughing. This was worse then falling in love with the blonde. Elizabeth was the girl that the Cullens kept talking about. The one they had to save. This girl was no good for Owen. She was being chased by this pale haired vampire AND was going to be turned into a vampire AND was going to be hugging Rosalie (Which showed she was also brain dead). This went from bad to worse.

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked once I was done chocking up my lung. "Nothing but a project on England you know." he said sitting on the edge of my bed looking at a shirt that was semi nice. I knew all right. He was going to be her best friend but wish all the while they were more then friends. That he could hug her in his to warm arms and tell her how he feels and not worry about the cold one touching her arm. He was going to do this only for her in the end to go to the Cullens over him and become a vampire. Yeah I knew. But I was not bitter. I had Renesmee. Owen had no one else. He wasn't even a werewolf yet.

I felt bad for the kid. Which is the reason I let him go to Elizabeth house. How could I keep him in when I knew how it felt. His heart was going to break I knew it. His father would make sure of it. Uncle Jem was becoming a problem for everyone. Once Owen left I picked up my cell and press 3. Who would of thought I would have a blood sucker on my speed dial. "Hello?" Bella answered her voice sounded so vampireish. "Bella we have a tiny problem."

Elizabeth

I was not sure wearing a skirt was causal enough for just working on a project but it showed my long legs which was a good enough reason to wear it. I am not going to lie I like Owen. I am not the type of girl who denies it. But I was not going to tell Owen I liked him. I just could not do that. When the door bell ring I almost flew down the stairs. I flung it open and held my breath. There he was. Handsome as ever. His brown eyes shinned.

"Hey Lizzy mind if I come in" I nodded unable to find words. I directed him to the living room the computer in the corner. "We could look up so information about England" I finally said walking over to the computer. The moment I sat down and we began to look up England the tension left. We had to really focus on the work. But it was hopeless. We laughed and threw food at each other. We talked about are family. Owen mother died when she was young and his father was his best friend. "Even though we bump heads a lot he is all I have you know besides my uncle Billy and cousin Jacob." I was having to much fun that I never wanted this day to end.

We had barely any work done. Not that we cared. IT was almost 10pm. We had an half hour left before he had to leave. When things got weird. Owen got this look cross his face. It looked to me like panic and confusion. His hands began to shake and he was sweating. "Owen?" I asked grabbing his hands to stop the shaking. They were burning hot. "I think I should go Lizzy I really don't feel well." He pulled his hands away and pretty much ran to the door. "Are you sure? Do you want my mom to drive you home?" I asked he worried me with that look. "No" he said flinging the door open. He stopped and looked into the mist. For once it was not raining. He looked into the thick forest. He was looking at something. "Bye Elizabeth hope to see you soon." he said then ran down the street. I close the door feeling disappointed. What the hell just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice

"Jacob said the kids changing." Bella said sadly when she and Rosalie came back. "It can not be your fault." Alice said touching Bella's arm gentle. Bella remembered what Jacob said about him changing. She remembered I could tell what my best friend was thinking. "But what if Jacob right and we did cause it we were keeping look out when he changed." Carlisle would want to know about this but Bella was feeling bad at the moment and I was not about to go and leave her here with Rosalie who looks like she could care less about the werewolf boy.

"We could visit him once he is done with the change?" I said gentle. I guess Rosalie was listening because she turned sharply to be venom in her eyes. "We are going to leave Elizabeth alone with that crazy vampire that we don't even know who it is so we can go check up on a mutt who's father wants to kill us. No thank you." Bella eyes widen. I was sure I looked the same. "Aw babe you care about that human kid." Emmett said as he walked into the room.

He put his strong on around Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Rosalie thought he did this because he was being sweet. I thought he was doing this so she would be quiet. I felt instantly bad for thinking that and was grateful Edward was out with Renesmee hunting. "No I don't" she said. She did not sound convincing. "Its ok babe." he said. Bella smiled sadly at me. Her mind was still on the kid. "Wait three days till his transformation is about-" I stopped a vision was pulling me.

There was Elizabeth by a dead body I knew who's body it was this time. Her friend Sarah. There was blood every where. "Sarah no!!" she cried. This time I did see the vampires face. It was a new born. Her eyes were bloody red but she did not act like a new born. She was did not have that crazy look. She looked like she was thirsty and yet she taunted Elizabeth. The only other newborn like this was Bella and even she almost killed Jacob. The newborn pale hair blow in the breeze. "No one can save you now not even the-" she was pushed no she slammed into. I could not tell who it was only that it was a vampire one of us. The sound they made was like thunder. I looked over to Elizabeth to see her fading. Her body was losing color as she looked at something I could not see. The only reason her body could disappear like was because a werewolf was there saving her. The vision ended.

Elizabeth

3 very long days. I wondered how I went 14 years of my life with out Owen. It was to quiet. Sarah still wasn't talking to me. She was pissed because Owen choose me over her and I could care less. I had to do the project by myself because it was due soon. I have not seen the Cullens in about a week and I was starting to get angry.

One the 3rd day I could not take sitting at home working on this stupid project alone. So I turned off the computer grabbed my rain coat (because in Forks the chance of getting sunshine seemed impossible.) and ran out the door. I walked into the green mess. Into the deep woods. It was 100 times darker in here but I could careless. The darkness was welcomed today. I walked for about 30 minutes before I became tired and was ready to turn back. That is when I heard a sound I turned around. Someone was on the floor facedown. I should of turned around but I felt bad for who ever it was. She must have been walking unaware of the large roots on the floor. She must of tripped over it and hit her head on a rock. Yeah that's what happen.

I walked slowly towards the body. The girl had hair like Sarah long and pretty. What it looked like Sarah. "Sarah" I asked what was she doing out in the rain with no coat on? What was she doing out in the woods at all? "Sarah!" she wasn't moving I touched her body carefully. It was ice cold. Fear real fear entered my body. I flipped her over and there she was. Her eyes closed thankfully but I was not thankful to find her like this.

I let out a scream tears falling down my face like a water fall. My best friend was dead. She was covered in blood. Her hand had a bite mark in it. "Sarah!!" I yelled shaking her body. My best friend was dead. "I would not scream to loud if I was you." Said a velvet voice. It was so musical I almost forgot about Sarah almost. "Who-who are you?" I asked trying to sound braver then I really was. The women came into view. She was beautiful. She looked like a Cullen. Her skin was pale like a Cullen. The way she moved and speak reminded me of a Cullen. But she was not a Cullen.

Her eyes were bloody red. Her lips in a smirk. Her hair was long and pale. Her hair was so pale I almost mistaken it for white. "The cops are coming you know. Someone told them that you killed Sarah. You were so angry that you lost it and snapped you kill her." I felt myself losing it. "But I could I would never." "Yeah we all know you didn't kill the girl." she said throwing her hair behind her shoulder. "I did that." I let out a scream. "Why????"

"Simple" she said grabbing my shoulder and pushing it hard against a tree. It felt broken. "I want you!" I could not scream this time. I was in to much pain. "Why?" she slammed me against the tree hard again. This time I hit my head. My vision became fuzzy. "Don't you remember me!!" she looked like she was going to kill me. "No-no-no" The pale hair monster growled. "well I remember you and I remember Sarah. It doesn't matter anymore. No one can save you now. Not even the Cull-" someone ran into her pushing her off of me. Her nails cut my arm when she was ripped from me. I heard hissing but could see nothing.

"Elizabeth?" said a smooth voice. Alice? "Oh my god she's bleeding." said Bella. "Be careful Bella." Edward said. ."I am ok Edward." Bella answered.

I could see nothing everything was fuzzy. What were the Cullens doing here? "Elizabeth baby stay with me." Rosalie? Was I going crazy? I felt her wrap her arms around me. "We need help!!" said a voice I did not know. He sounded like he was fighting. "Rosalie go help him." said Alice. The cold hands left me. "More help this newborn is crazy." Said another man voice. "She is getting away!" Rosalie said. I saw something furry in my way. A wolf? Was that a wolf? I could not see. I could only see green eyes. They looked so familiar so human like.

The wolf seemed to have been saying. "Come with me" I grabbed on to the wolf or whatever it was back and lifted myself on to it. My head was spinning and my back hurt. "Get her out of her Owen." I heard Rosalie scream. Owen? Then I must be crazy. This was not a wolf but Owen. My mind was broken I was sure.

I felt the wind and the rain burn my eyes. We were moving running. I could not think I closed my eyes. Letting the warm fur engulf me. And before I knew it was a sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A.N: Please leave reviews!! Thanks to those who all ready do)_

Chapter 10

Emmett

"We have to hurry." Said Alice running through the thick woods. If we were human we would have crashed into a tree all ready. "I smell blood." Bella said running faster then even Edward. Being a newborn she was the strongest even stronger then me. "You have to be careful bells. The blood maybe-" "I will be fine." she said. Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me faster. "Come on!" she yelled. I was beyond surprise. When Alice told her about the vision and what was going to happen tonight she was the first one to jump up and call Jacob. "Where is Owen?" she asked tugging harder.  
"His coming I can hear him." Jasper said. When Rosalie called Jacob was out somewhere with his pack. Owen had answer. "Hello" Rosalie had said half frantic. "Hey um…Who's this?" "Get Jacob." "His not here why?" I had seen the anger flash in Rosalie's face. "It is Elizabeth dog. She is going to be killed." The line had hung up and here we are running through the woods following the smell of blood with a new werewolf by are side.  
"Not even the Cull-" said the newborn vampire. "Emmett!!!!" Rosalie yelled. I flung myself at the vampire. Crashing into her causing a huge BAM sound. She flung into a tree hard. I held her down while she tried to get a bite out of me. She was a newborn and stronger then most. She was going to break free. I try to keep her down. Jasper came behind me holding down the vampire's legs as she kicked him. I could hear the rest of the family around Elizabeth trying to calm her down.  
"We need help!!!!" I yelled as the newborn got a bite into my arm. I pulled it back. Hissing at her. Rosalie came to my side but the newborn was out of my hands the only thing keeping her here was Jasper who held her tight. "More help this newborn is crazy!!" Jasper yelled I went at the newborn but she twisted away I grabbed Jasper instead. The moment the newborn say we were holding each other she ran away. "She's getting away!" Rosalie yelled. Edward and Bella ran after her into the thick trees.  
"Get her out of here Owen!" Rosalie yelled. "Come on he'll take care of her." I said. I ran after Bella and Edward. They had not gone far. They stood there in defeat. "She got away." Bella said confused. "She is no normal newborn. She was to strong to much in control." Edward said pulling Bella to him. "She is going to come after Elizabeth we have to stop her!" Rosalie said grabbing my arm. "Emmett!" I said nothing I was to pissed that the girl got away. I punched a tree and watched it fall over.  
"She is going after humans." Jasper said thoughtful. "She has to be killed. Not only because of Elizabeth but because she could be a real problem. She could wipe out the people in Forks." Edward looked at Jasper his face in horror. Something Jasper thought had caused him this. "No" Edward said his eyes narrowing. "It is what is best." "Rosalie would not forgive you." Rosalie looked at Jasper. "If you touch a hair on Elizabeth's head I will kill you Jasper." she yelled I grabbed her by her arms to keep her from attacking Jasper.  
"Why do you care Rosalie?" Jasper asked. She stopped trying to get out of my arms. She relaxed. "Because I do." I knew why. Everyone did but Jasper knew why. The reason Rosalie cared so much for this one life was because she looked so much like her. She could pass as her daughter. OUR daughter. That is all Rosalie ever wanted. She told me before. "Emmett I want a child. A little girl who looks like a mix of you and me. Is that so much to ask." I usually just crack a joke. Anything to keep her mind of the impossible. And she was this girl. Only 14. With hair and eyes like me and Rosalie's. This helpless girl who needed Rosalie's protection. She was not about to let anyone harm that girl.  
I kissed her forehead gently trying to keep her calm. "Why don't we go home and wait till Elizabeth is awake she is going to be really confused." I said.

Rosalie

Emmett was right. Elizabeth was going to be really confused when she woke up. "Fine lets go." I gave Jasper one more dirty look before running as fast as I could (which was faster then anything anyone has ever seen) to my house. All I could think about was Elizabeth. She was just one human. If she died then maybe everyone else in Forks would live. Even as I thought this I knew it was pointless. I was not going to let anyone touch Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was that thing I was missing. I had everything everyone could want. Money, looks, Emmett. But you see I wanted more. I wanted more then anything was to be human. I wanted a daughter. Elizabeth could be that girl. I knew it. So I did not care if my family thought I was crazy they could put up with it.

As soon as I got to the house I went to Elizabeth. Owen had her in his big arms. He was stroking her white cheek. Elizabeth was still unconscious. "Don't touch her." I said. I did not want an unstable werewolf around my girl. "Relax I am keeping her warm." I heard Edward laugh as he walked into the room. He must have read Owen's thought and found something funny.

"Look give her to me." Owen stiffen as if the thought of handing her over to me was like asking him to hand over his life. "I think it would be best if she stayed with me." He said. Edward chuckled again. Bella looked confused at Edward. He said nothing. "Hand my daugh- I mean Elizabeth to me." Emmett came over to me and put his heavy arm around my shoulder.

I was not sure if he did this to be sweet or to keep me from ripping Elizabeth out of that dirty wolf hands. "How about you guys share." Esme said walking into the living room. I did not want to share with the wolf but I agreed to. I sat next to him and put Elizabeth's head in my lap. Her hair that matched me and Emmett spread out all over my legs. I stroked her head gentle feeling like a mother. We were like this for about 20 minutes in silent. Soon though her eye lids began to flutter as she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth

I felt myself wake slowly. It was strange. I felt freezing cold from my waist up then burning hot waist down. I opened my eyes to see blond hair in my face. I was in an unfamiliar house. There were a lot of windows. I looked at Rosalie her face concern. Then I remembered. That crazy lady who attacked me with such strength I thought I would never wake again. Sarah!!!! I felt tears come. "Sarah" I cried Rosalie pulled me up pulling me into her hard cold chest. "Shh it's ok" she whispered. Stroking my hair. What was going on? Everyone looked surprise. Why was I here?

"What is going?" I asked trying not to let my voice found frighten. Esme came over to me touching me lightly on my arm. "Your at are home would you like anything to eat sweetie?" This woman had such a sweet face. She had a motherly glow to her. She smiled sweetly at me waiting. "I could use some food." Said a rough voice. I tried to look through Rosalie's hair to find the source of the voice and there was Owen.

Well if Owen had been working out for like a manic. HE was taller stronger wider everything was different. Everything but his eyes which would still that green color. Did I mess up my vision when that crazy lady smashed my head? "Owen?" I asked. He smiled. That was still boyish. "Hey what's up?" my mind was so confused all I could saw was. "The project is due next week." I leaned back against Rosalie who sounded just as motherly as Esme was to me.

"Honey?" Esme asked waiting for my answer. "Um sure." I said. Esme disappear in the kitchen the men following her. Probably to talk in private. The only ones who stayed with me are Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Owen. I tried to turn around. My head spin I clenched Rosalie's arm trying to steady myself. "Relax no need to move." Bella said gently. I gave up trying to get up and just let leaned against Rosalie.

"Why are you so cold and Owen so warm." I asked. My body still felt weird. Like half of me was in fire the other half felt I was stuck in Alaska. The room became silent. "Because they are very different from each other." Said a man. I was Dr. Carlisle. I remember when I had broken my arm. I was playing on a tree house with Sarah. We were playing a game of catch. Not the brightest idea. I went for one ball and bam. I fell out the tree house. Dr. Carlisle fixed my arm and even gave me a lollypop. (I was like 7). I like this young doctor. But what was he talking about.

"I need you to listen very careful Miss. Elizabeth this is very important." Whatever this was about I seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on. "Please do not be scared Elizabeth. Please just believe." Rosalie said gently. I would do everything to keep Rosalie this nice and not back to her hating me.

"Elizabeth we are not the same as you. We are gifted and cursed." I bite my lip. This was sounding weird. "Do you notice anything……odd about us?" Carlisle asked. Of course they were odd. Look at them. They were beautiful all of them. They were graceful they were not human. "Yes." I said softly. I looked at Rosalie to see if I had anger her. She was looking out the window where the rain fell. She looked deep in thought.

"What have you notice? And not just us but Owen and that thing that attacked you in the woods." Alice asked her eyes sad. Why did they all look so sad? "Owen disappeared for what seemed like forever then he comes back all like this. You guys are beautiful and graceful and so much impossible things. That girl in the woods she almost broke my head open. She was super strong." I said counting it off on my fingers.

They were not human. I knew this. I felt this pure fear. What were these people? I looked at Rosalie who still held me against her. She may not be human but she was not evil. Whatever these people are I would not leave them. I couldn't. I would not scream and run home. These people saved me. I loved them. I looked at Owen who looked uncomfortable. I liked him to much to let him go. I grabbed his warm hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax" I whispered to him.

"Do you know what we are?" Jasper asked he eyed me weirdly. Like he knew I was not scared. "I am guessing not human." I said crossing my arms. "When you know you will run." He said looking less annoyed and more sad. "No. she is not going anywhere I see it." Alice said her eyes looked faraway.

"What are you?" I said still looking at Alice. "I am a werewolf and these people smell." Owen said smirk on his lips. Those did not change thank god. Werewolf? Cool. I did feel a little amount of fear. These were monsters. You know that killed people. Still the fear was little. I said before I liked Owen to much.

"We do not smell. You do. Take a shower." Rosalie said her normal angry tone back. Owen stuck his tongue out at her. Bella shook her head at the two then turned to me. "Do you know what we are?" she asked. If Owen was a werewolf then that made the Cullen family… "Vampire." I said. The whole house seemed to hold in there breath. I smiled trying to stay calm. "Cool." I said. Bella looked like she understood. "I think I should talk to Elizabeth alone."

Bella

I brought Elizabeth to are cottage. Renesmee slept soundly in her bed. So warm. I kissed her cheek then sat down in the living room. The brave girl did the same. If she was afraid of being alone with a vampire in the middle of the woods she did not show it. I smiled hoping just in case she was nervous she would not be too freaked.

"I am the newest vampire." I said getting into the reason she was here. "I can still remember my human life. I remember when I got Edward to tell me he was a vampire. I knew he wanted my blood and I knew he wanted it bad." I looked at Elizabeth carefully no sign of fear. "Did you get scared when Edward told you he was a vampire?" she asked softly.

"Nope." I said smiling at the memory. "I was more scared he was going to kill us with his crazy driving. You see I loved Edward to much to care that he could have been an alien and I would not have cared. I just want to tell you I get what you're going through. I have a husband that is a vampire and a best friend who is a werewolf. If you want to talk about anything you don't understand come to me. I remember how it was to be human."

I kissed Elizabeth gently. She did not back away or flinch. "Thank you. But what about my family?" she asked looking concern. "I think it is best if you stay here tonight." Elizabeth nodded understanding. I could not be more proud of her. Here she was in a vampire home and she felt no fear. I was more then proud.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward

"Hey is everything all right?" I asked as Bella came back in with Elizabeth. Elizabeth's thoughts were calm the only thing that slightly bugged her was that pale head newborn out to get her and the death of her friend. That terrible Sarah. Bella threw herself into my arms. I tighten my hold on her. If she were human she probably would have had a few broken bones.

"Everything is going great." She said as she kissed my neck. "She is a tough cookie." I smiled. Being with Bella always made me feel like I was not some monster. It made the world seem right. "I wonder who else was like that." I said. She giggled. "There both insane." Emmett said. "You know what's strange. Someone is in a danger and its not you Bella!" Bella made a face. I kissed her gently.

Elizabeth sat next to Rosalie. _She looks so much like us._ Rosalie thought. _Maybe I can pretend she is mine. _Rosalie thoughts were sad. They made me feel sorry for her. She was mostly mean because she hated being a vampire. She always wanted a kid. She almost had everything she wanted till that awful night. I truly felt sorry for her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Emmett asked impatient. Esme leaned against Carlisle. "What are we going to do?" Esme asked. She looked over at Elizabeth she had a sad smile on her face. "Do you know this newborn?" Jasper asked. Newborns was his topic. Elizabeth shook her head but her thoughts were trying to remember something. Some foggy night. Some where deep in the forest.

"Then what does that newborn want with you?" Jasper asked. Alice sat down on the couch and got a faraway glance. She was looking at Elizabeth future. Trying to get some answers.

"When I know I will tell you." Elizabeth said uncomfortable. She was still human and the way Jasper was looking at her made her feel a little scared. Rosalie gave Jasper a deadly look. She put her arm around Elizabeth. "We have another problem." Said a voice from outside. Jacob Black. He opened the door and came into are home. His nose wrinkled a little.

He was drenched. "Hey Jacob." Owen said smiling at his cousin. Jacob did not smile back. I felt my face become stiff. "What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked softly. I looked down at her. Her eyes were almost completely gold. Those eyes looking up at me confused. "Nothing good Bella love nothing good." I said holding her closer to my body. "Owen your dad." Jacob said.

Jacob

The bloodsucker Edward heard my thoughts and saw the danger. He realized the little pale hair vampire was not the only trouble. When I had come home that night after running around with the pack I was beyond tired. I lay on the couch and waited for sleep to come. Before I could truly fall asleep I heard some noise outside.

I got up frustrated ready to snap at the Billy and Uncle Jem for screaming when they knew I was sleeping. I stopped when I heard what they were screaming about. "My son is at those blood sucking monsters house!" Uncle Jem screamed. Billy remained calm. "What makes you think that?" he asked. I was wondering the very same thing.

Uncle Jem's hands were balled in a fist. "One of those leeches called. I heard it with my own two ears Billy. The leech was talking about some girl Elizabeth Miller and about a newborn. She wanted my boy to go and fight. He just became a werewolf and he is all ready fighting I am going down there now and taking care of those monsters now!"

I saw Bella next to Edward ready to fight Uncle Jem. Renesmee behind them innocent. He might be old but Jem could really hurt someone. I felt a chill through my body. I knew that if Jem was going to fight a Cullen I would be right next to them. Ready. I would do anything to protect little Renesmee and my best friend.

"You can not do that." Billy said sadly shaking his head. "Why not?" My hands began to shake. I wanted very badly to stop Jem from yelling at my dad. No one did that to my dad.

"Because one we have a truce." "Damn the truce!" Jem yelled he angrily threw his hands in the air. "Jeremy do you want to start a war?" Jem grinned his teeth. He did not say it but I knew he would not mind that. He would not mind breaking the truce. He would not mind killing a vampire. "No Jeremy." Billy said. He looked old and tired in his wheelchair. I had to control my temper or in two seconds I would be a wolf.

"There are more reasons to." Billy said. "Like what?" I knew there would be fireworks now. "My son and your nephew." Billy looked over to the house. I pressed my self against the wall so he would not see me. When he began to talk again I looked out the window again. "What about Jacob?" Jem asked turning his back to Billy.

"Jacob is best friends with a vampire and he imprinted on a vampire's daughter." I thought Jem was about to turn into a wolf even though he had given up on that when he meet Aunt Lila.

"How is that-"Jem trailed off. "Half human half vampire." Billy explained. Oh no do not talk about Renesmee anything but her. Jem face turned bright red. "THIS WILL NOT DO I AM GOING DOWN THERE AND GETTING MY SON. I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Jem turned around and began to walk towards the car. That is when I stepped in. I ran out the door and grabbed Uncle Jem with shaking hands.

"Let go of me you leech lover." Jem called his words meant nothing. I tugged him into the house and then went to back to help Billy inside. "Go down to the Cullen's house and warn them. Tell Owen. I will handle Jem." With that I ran to the vampires' house.

"This is not good." Edward said shaking his head. Everyone looked at him then at me. "Owen can we talk?" I asked Owen nodded. I pulled Owen into the dinning ignoring the fact that all the vampires could hear me. "What about my dad?" Owen asked his green eyes widen "He is going crazy." I told everything that happen. Owen listened but he seemed a million miles away.

He kept looking at Elizabeth. I have never meet Elizabeth Miller till now. She was pretty girl. Her hair a nice dark gold. Her eyes a nice brown that looked some what like Bella's when she was human. When I was done with the story I waited for Owen to say anything.

"You realize she is doomed." I whispered low so Elizabeth would not hear. I heard a low growl from Rosalie. "Relax Blonde." I said. She did not. Owen shook his head. He looked at Elizabeth with an expression that was familiar. "Oh god no." I said. I rubbed my forehead. No this could not be happening. This could not be. When was the last time Owen saw Elizabeth? Before he changed. This was the first time he seen her as a werewolf. Oh god.

"You imprinted on her." I said. Rosalie got up and ran towards us. Her eyes deadly. Whoa Déjà vu. This reminded me of the time Bella found out I imprinted on Renesmee. Close call there. "You better be lying mutt." Rosalie said. "What is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

Owen only proved my point. When Elizabeth talked his whole face lights up. God no. "Owen do you know what imprint means?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "No I live in a box." He said. Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "I think your right though Jacob." Owen walked around Rosalie and looked at Elizabeth.

She sat on the couch. Alice took over Rosalie spot. When Elizabeth saw Owen her whole face brightens. She smiled a beautiful smile. There was no doubt now. They were imprinted. There were in love. Soul mates. Great. Now I would have to tell Uncle Jem his son imprinted on a future vampire who has a crazy vampire after her. My life was never calm.


End file.
